Wisdom of the Druids
Overview Quest Summary #Travel through the Sage Lands and await the druids at the base of the waterfall. #Talk to the Ancient Druid Spirit for your reward. Obtained from :Avatar of Dwayna in Druid's Overlook Requirements :The world must have the Favor of the Gods in order to make the Avatar appear, type "/favor" command to find out if it does :If the Avatar is not by the Statue of Dwayna, then step up to the statue and type "/kneel" emote to have the Avatar appear Reward :*500 XP Dialogue :"Child, Dwayna senses within you the impatience that all too often plagues the mortal mind. She now offers you an opportunity to glimpse a deeper serenity to which you may aspire. The druids of Maguuma, holy beings who surrendered their mortal flesh to become one with the jungle, will soon gather beneath a waterfall not far from here. Search through the Sage Lands for their meeting place and await them there." ::Accept: "I submit to the wisdom of Dwayna." ::Reject: "Forgive me. I have no time for this." Intermediate Dialogue :Ancient Druid Spirit: "We are nothing. We are one." :Spirit of the Druids: "All that exists is all that must be." :Ancient Druid Spirit: "To be is a disguise. To act is an illusion." :Spirit of the Druids: "All that exists is all that must be." :Ancient Druid Spirit: "We are renewed by these waters. We are unchanged by these waters." :Spirit of the Druids: "All that exists is all that must be." :Ancient Druid Spirit: "Time moves neither forward nor back. Time is the lens of perception." :Spirit of the Druids: "All that exists is all that must be." :Ancient Druid Spirit: "The spirit beholds truths that the eye cannot see." :Spirit of the Druids: "All that exists is all that must be." Reward Dialogue :"It is not often that we allow mortals to witness our rituals, but we see in you the seeds of the divine. To be divine is to realize that we are all one. That the self is an illusion. Through this do you understand your own immortality. Through this you are freed from the illusions of the flesh. :Do not rush your understanding of these mysteries. Allow them to take root and mature gradually within you as the seedling in the soil." Walkthrough If you have already traveled to The Wilds, then it is closer to start from there. Head to the north-western end of the Sage Lands and then head east into the low land with the water in it (the star on the map). There you will find the waterfall. The druids will not be there when you arrive. Instead four groups of Maguuma Spiders will spawn in sequence (2 or 3 in each group) in a short distance and come to attack you. After you kill the final group, the druids will appear and start their druidic chant. Just wait until they finish talking, the one marked Ancient Druid Spirit will give you the reward. Notes *This quest is best done along with the Eye For Profit quest as the meeting place for the druids is exactly the same place for the beast in that quest. Category:Prophecies quests